Gifts and Sacrifices: Book 5: Part 2
by ThickerThanLove
Summary: Emi Gummi's returned and the gummies realize all the past pain they've felt was just the calm before the storm. More violence in this part. R&R Please! *Updated* Chapter 10 added!
1. Mistakes

Gifts and Sacrifices

Sacrifices

Part Two: Into the Mind of Evil

Chapter One: Mistakes

            The three cubs turned to run only to have a shower of fire blocked their path. Emi's voice echoed throughout the cold chamber,

            "I used Celina as a way to halfway enter this world. They kept this room locked because of that mirror. That mirror trapped me. Now that it's broken, you freed me to travel as I please, through this world although not through time. Buddi, Sunni don't you realize I tried to destroy you before, when you were in your mothers' wombs? Why do you think they died in childbirth?"

            The cubs made no reply and tried to turn around to find another way out. Emi let another shower loose. She laughed and went on,

            "I failed. Now after being trapped for so over 900 years, I'm in this time, it's perfect. I've been trapped so long. My powers aren't strong enough. When your infernal ancestors trapped me, they made it impossible for me to enter another time, even after I was freed. That's why you two survived your birth. My powers were so weak. I had to wait until you were nearly born before I struck. In any event, it's much more valuable to use my power here."

            She laughed again,

            "But I'm not done with you yet…oh no, there are far worse fates than straight death. I want to see you squirm."

            That said, she laughed, and the corpses rose from their position, ripping the spears that bound them loose. The piles of bones rearranged and stood. The three cubs looked at each other.

            "Now what?" Sunni asked in a shaky voice,

            Buddi swallowed, "well, there's always one alternative."

            "What?"

            Cubbi caught on fast enough,

            "HELP!"

            Buddi nodded at Sunni,

            "Works for me."

            In unison, the three cubs screamed as loud as they could,

            "HELP!"

* * *

            Ursa knew Buddi was at the Glen. She knew it. Where else would he go? She should have been angry; instead she felt an increased need to talk to him. They had to get on a common level. But as she approached, an odd fear gripped her heart, a fear she couldn't place yet felt just the same. Her heart sped up and she ran.

            She was certain she scared the Glens to death but the Barbic didn't care. She had a feeling that Buddi was in trouble and her desire to protect him overwhelmed all else. She landed hard after she dropped in a door. 

            Her heart froze.

            "HELP!"

            "HELP!"

            That single word was enough to put any soldier on red alert. The Knights of Gummadoon had grown accustomed to the word in the years before the Ancients fled. But this word made Sir Plucki sit right up. 

            It was a child.

            Not just any child, that was his youngest knight.

            The knight ran down the hall, following the sound. He saw a female running as well, recognizing her as Ursa immediately. He did not agree with everything the female gummi did but he could tell that as tough as she was, she truly cared for Buddi. Listening harder, the knight heard Buddi and Sunni's voices as well.

            Sir Gumlittle and Sir Blastus joined their leader in the hall. The four adults raced towards the source. Sir Plucki said aloud,

            "Oh Great Gum, no!"

            That forbidden trapdoor was open.

            Ursa ran ahead of the knights and was down the trapdoor before they could say a word. The knights shrugged at one another and then swiftly followed.

            Ursa was horrified by what she saw in this chamber. If Buddi wasn't hurt, he was surely afraid. Buddi was brave but he was still a child. Ursa ran towards her child's scream for help. She was worried. She didn't like the aura of feeling she was getting from this room. It positively reeked of evil.

            Sir Plucki and the others were not far behind Ursa. Plucki was scolding himself. He should have known this would happen. By gum, he should have followed Cubbi's advice and just told him what was under here. Cubbi was a knight but had not developed the patience that the adult knights had.

            Ursa drew her sword and dove through a shower of flame she saw.

            Buddi reluctantly looked up when he didn't feel the scythe Emi was throwing hit him.

            "Ursa!"

            He'd never been so happy to see her in his life. He would have hugged her hard but they had other issues. Ursa pressed him against her side and faced her assailant. Buddi looked around and demanded,

            "Sunni? Where's Sunni?!"

            "Right here," a cold voice answered.

            Emi appeared just as the knights appeared. She turned to them with a small smile,

            "Knights of Gummadoon, well met."

            In a flash of light, Sunni appeared and Emi grabbed her hard around her neck.

            "Sunni!" Buddi would have run to her but he was smart enough to know that would do nothing to help. He growled and curled his palms into tight fists, muttering many words under his breath that could not be said aloud because of the mixed company.

            Sunni was terrified. Emi was so cold! Her arm was like a curled icicle. The breath that fell on her was a chill that froze any bravery Sunni had. But her eyes…those ice cold eyes. They were merciless and held the core of evil itself.

            The knights were at a loss…. all but one.

            "Sunni!"

            Cubbi ran forward but Plucki caught him under his arms and tugged him back. Cubbi strained but Plucki was stronger.

            "Sir Cubbi stop!"

            Cubbi looked up at the older knight, his eyes burning with anger. Plucki shook his head. Cubbi let his muscles relax and Plucki let him go.

            "Now, as I was saying, Cubbi I do have to thank you. When you broke that mirror you freed me."

            Cubbi shouted a few words the knights didn't realize he knew.

            Emi shook her finger, "Tsk, tsk, such language."

            Cubbi was pushed behind the knights. Growling, he snuck off, behind some equipment and made his way towards the evil gummi.

            Ursa glared at Emi.

            "You-it's you that made my cub so sick! It's you that tore his confidence down and made him go into a Breach of Life!"

            Buddi hissed, "You killed Missy!"

            Emi smiled, "Correct."

            She grabbed Sunni by the throat and smirked,

            "Here's one more to add to the list,"

            She started to tighten her grip but a forced barreled into her. She dropped Sunni and Gumlittle ran forward and caught her. Buddi ran to her but Ursa kept close to him. Sunni caught her breath and then screamed,

            "CUBBI! YOU'RE CRAZY!"

            The knights whirled around. Cubbi had knocked the black gummi onto her back. With a blast of power, she sent him flying backward. Sir Plucki ran forward and caught the cub in his arms. 

            Emi lifted her head. The pink cub was tough, he'd drawn blood. Blood was trailing down her face from her mouth. Standing, she wiped it away with the back of her hand, saying,

            "keep your children close Gummies. Emi's back."

            That said, she vanished, until only her cold evil laugh remained.


	2. Repairing Broken Trust

Chapter Two: Repairing Broken Trust

            "I'm sorry, Ursa." 

            The cub had been apologizing all the way to their quarters. As a result of the danger, Ursa and Buddi were given a spare room. There were two beds so the two could be together. Ursa was too worried to leave him alone tonight.

            Ursa was dragging Buddi to their room. Her mouth wasn't frowning but instead held her expressionless face. That made Buddi all the more nervous. He hated it when he couldn't tell what she was thinking. That usually meant a few nasty surprises.

            "I mean it, Ursa. I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

            "I heard you several times already, Buddi," she replied in a soft voice.

            Buddi swallowed, "But…you aren't saying anything,"

            Ursa turned to him with her eyes. "You fear me?"

            Buddi shook his head, "No, but I do fear your anger."

            He sighed, "I…I know I broke your rule, Ursa and I'm sorry. You gotta believe me!"

            "Buddi," she said in a gentle voice, "I have a few things to say to you but it'll wait until we get into our room."

            She led him past the library into the door in the back, which led to a series of doors. Turning into one door, she closed the door behind them. Buddi walked in and sat down on one of the two beds. The room was fairly nice, two double beds, a nightstand between the two and an adjourning bathroom. But Buddi just kept his eyes on Ursa.

            The Barbic leader should have felt anger but she didn't. Just pure worry. Turning, she sat by the cub on the bed. Buddi had his arms wrapped around his legs and wouldn't look at her now. He had his head pressed against his knees. Ursa fingered his hair.

            "Buddi, look at me."

            Reluctantly, the teenager looked up. Ursa wasn't angry, there was no fury in her eyes. Rather, she seemed uncannily calm. That made Buddi all the more nervous. He backed up a bit. Ursa took immediate notice.

            "Buddi, I'm not angry."

            The cub swallowed, "You…aren't? Even after what I did?"

            "No, I'm not angry. The point is that you were trying to arm yourself with knowledge. That's smart Buddi. I would have done the same thing. It was Barbic." She smiled and then looked at him disapprovingly, "Although I wish you'd have taken an adult with you."

            Buddi said simply, "Ursa, I'm fourteen. I can't call on an adult every time I do something that might be dangerous."

            Ursa sighed, "I know that but Buddi, there's a difference between being brave and being foolish. This was foolish. You _know_ Celina wants you and you went down into the heart of her past alone?"

            "I wasn't alone! Sunni and Cubbi were with me!"

            Ursa raised an eyebrow, telling him without words exactly what she thought of that declaration. Buddi dropped his head and said,

            "I know…I know. But Ursa you always seem under so much stress and I _know_ you hate Sunni!"

            The blond haired Gummi tilted the cub's head upward and said firmly, "I don't hate her, Buddi. I just don't think she is right for you."

            Buddi pouted, "You'd find something wrong if I brought home the Gumess of War."

            Ursa sighed, "Probably."

            Buddi shifted the subject, obviously uncomfortable,

            "Ursa, what now? Emi's free."

            Ursa grasped her cub's face in her palms and said simply, "Now we just deal. This complicates things a great deal but we'll handle it."

            Buddi looked at her. She pulled him close to her and hugged him tightly,

            "I won't let that demon touch a hair on your head."

* * *

            Sunni leaned against Grammi's side, letting her stroke her hair.

            "I didn't know, I didn't know," she kept repeating. Grammi weaved her fingers through the girl's yellow hair. Sunni's cheeks were wet with tears.

            Bonni walked over and pressed a warm washcloth against the girl's face, gently wiping away her cold tears. Sunni accepted it from the golden furred Gummi. Asking softly,

            "Is..is Buddi okay?"

            "He's with Ursa, dear," Bonni replied. "I'm an older gummi but I know for a fact that to get to you cubs now, Emi has to face the deadliest thing on the face of the planet."

            "What's that?" Sunni asked, leaning deeper into Grammi's side. Grammi wrapped her arm around the girl's head and answered,

            "Protective mothers."

            A faint smile spread over Sunni's face. She nodded but didn't take her head from Grammi's shoulder. She felt safe there.

            "I…I just wanted answers," she murmured.

            Grammi nodded, "I know sweetie."

            "It was foolhardy," Bonni said simply, "But your intentions was good."

            "You're being so nice to me," Sunni noted, "Aren't you mad?"

            "No," Grammi said, seriously, "Just worried."

            "Really?"

            "Really." The two females replied as one, smiling.

* * *

            Cubbi was not having such luck. He had been the one who released Celina, by breaking the mirror. He kept insisting it was an accident but none of the adults comprehended. Not even the knights…

            "I know!" Cubbi screeched, clamping his hands over his ears. "I know what happened! You don't have to play it back for me!"

            He took a breath and looked at the two who were yelling at him, Gruffi and Sir Plucki. Gruffi was bad but Cubbi was used to that; he wasn't used to being screamed at by Sir Plucki. His words cut deepest.

            "Cubbi!" it was Gruffi now. "You know better than to go somewhere you're expressly forbidden to!"

            Sir Plucki spoke now,

            "I ordered you to stay away and you deliberately disobeyed."

            "I know! You should have told me what was down there!"

            "Why?" Gruffi challenged, "Because you can't control your curiosity?"

            That did it. Cubbi tore through the two adults and ran out through the Glen's corridors up to the surface. The cold air hit him like a wave. He ran out until he reached the edge of the forest. He started to gasp for air. Tears trickled down his cheeks.

            His young hands curled into tight fists. He hissed,

            "I'll make this right, even if I have to face her myself."


	3. Puppy Love

Chapter Three: Puppy Love

            Tavi looked at Cubbi from a distance. She pitied the cub. She knew it had been an accident Celina had been released. She had heard swiftly of what had happened. She felt sorry for Cubbi. He was her best friend.

            She had only arrived a few weeks prior but she and Cubbi had clicked immediately. Both were adventurous and seemed to be named 'trouble.' They even looked similar. Tavi was a girl but unlike the rest of her family's females, she kept her hair short, claiming long hair got in her way. She would wear dresses every so often but more often than not, she stuck to slacks.

            'Cubbi?"

            The pink cub turned and recognized Tavi.

            "Hey Tavi."

            The girl was a year younger than he was but they went together like toast and jam, as Grammi said. And he felt better to know that one person wasn't screaming at him. He stared at her a minute. The wind was blowing her light pink hair into her face.

            "You okay?" she asked in her tough voice. Cubbi shrugged,

            "I'll survive."

            Tavi asked cautiously,

            "They didn't punish you?"

            "Gruffi spanked me."

            Tavi winced, "I didn't know he still did that."

            "Just with me. Sunni's too old."

            Cubbi turned to her and said,

            "And If I don't head back, I'll really be in for it."

            He turned and walked back but Tavi stuck close.

            Sure enough, as Cubbi predicted, Gruffi and Plucki were waiting. Gruffi glared at Tavi,

            "Go to your mother kid. I don't want anyone with Cubbi now. He's in enough trouble."

            Tavi stuck her tongue out at Gruffi,

            "No! You can't tell me what to do. You aren't my dad!"

            She hesitated a moment and then said, "Thank Gum above! If you were my father, I'd put myself up for adoption."

            Cubbi chuckled and tried to smother it with his hand. But even Plucki was snickering. Gruffi was seething. Tavi merely gave him a big gap toothed smile and winked at Cubbi before she ran off. Cubbi smiled,

            _Maybe he would survive._

* * *

            Tavi snuck into Cubbi's room and found him sitting awake, arms wrapped around his legs. She sat on his bed,

            "Cubbi?"

            "I'm going to find her."

            Tavi choked on her inhale. She coughed and demanded,

            "What? You aren't considering…"

            Cubbi removed a thin rope with weights attached to both ends from his belt. He threw it to tie up opponents. He looked at Tavi and nodded.

            "I released her, Tavi."

            "But it was an accident."

            "Don't care. I have to do _something_!"

            Tavi leapt up and started to the door,

            "At least take help."

            Cubbi's rope twirled around her legs and she collapsed. The young knight rose and said,

            "This is my job. If you aren't gonna help, sorry, but ya can't tell."

            That said, he left, his staff at his side. Tavi stared after him a time before screaming,

            "Sir Plucki! Sir Gumlittle! Sir Blastus!"

            She had to yell that three more times before the three knights walked in. Sir Plucki immediately disentangled her from her binds while Sir Blastus asked,

            "Ma amie, what happened?"

            "Sir Cubbi!" she turned to Plucki, "Smooth move, Plucki! You could have been less accusing. Cubbi's trying to make amends. He's gone to face Celina, alone!"

* * *

            Cubbi knew this was suicide. He knew for a fact there was no chance he could destroy Celina. His plan was to perhaps find a weakness.

            The hard part would be staying alive long enough to deliver the message.

            "You're brave cub," a cold voice sneered. Cubbi whirled around.

            In a flash of black light, Emi appeared but as a gummi bear. She growled and approached the cub, toying with her nails as she did so, she revealed not a speck of fear or worry. She was fully confident.

            "Now, let's not waste time."

            Emi whirled around and let a blast of fire escape her fingertips. Cubbi dodged, but still wound up with some singed fur. 

            Cubbi ran at her, full force and knocked her down, punching her once.

            Emi, unused to this physical attack pushed the cub off. She sneered,

            "That's clever but I have more important things to do, I don't have time to play."

            She summoned up a ball of pure black and with a speed that left Cubbi speechless, it engulfed him. Darkness claimed his mind.

            "CUBBI!"

            Tavi ran from the branches of the trees, the knights close behind. She knelt by her best friend. He was alive, writhing as if in immense pain. But there were no physical pain. This was mental torture. 

            Emi met Plucki's gaze a moment and said,

            "Guilt, wonderful isn't it?"

            Then she vanished.

            Cubbi didn't wake up.


	4. Deeper and Darker

Chapter Four: Deeper and Darker

            Tavi clutched Sir Blastus tightly and cried into his shoulder. For all her boasted maturity and toughness, she was still very much a cub and a frightened one at that. Cubbi was her best friend. The knight held her tightly and tried to calm her down but to no avail.

            Blastus thought that the two had what they called 'puppy love' going on. It was just that stage before love. Where a gummi's best friend became more like a brother or sister in the trust department. But there no true 'feeling' beyond friendship yet.

            Blastus stole a glance at his leader.

            Plucki shifted his youngest knight's weight, so his head was supported against the older gummi's arm. He made no reply, not even a sigh. Plucki found a wave of guilt was rising in his gut. He knew Tavi was right. He shouldn't have been so stern. He hadn't even listened to Cubbi's story. Granted, if one of hoist older knights had released Celina, they would have been reprimanded, but plucky would have allowed them to explain themselves. Because Cubbi was a cub he'd ignored the child's attempts to explain. He had deliberately treated him differently because of his age even though he had proven he was worthy of his knight status.

            Plucki could have kicked himself. 

            Gumlittle and Blastus were well aware of Plucki's feelings. They felt very similar. Truthfully, they had never really given Sir Cubbi a chance when it came to explanation. When he had freed Cavin, he had not been given much of a chance to explain. Yet when a battle came, they didn't question his ability. They merely assumed he was guilty when trouble arouse because he was child.

            They were not being fair.

            Plucki glanced down at Cubbi. The boy had been still when they'd gotten to him. No movement, absolutely none….

_Flashback_

            "Cubbi!"

            The three knights were jerked from their trance by Tavi's hysterical shout. They jerked their heads from where Emi had once been and ran towards the female cub.

            "Cubbi! Wake up!"

            Tears were threatening to spill down the girl's cheeks. She shook Cubbi hard. She got no reply. She growled and hissed,

            "Cubbi Gummi! Wake up or I'll never talk to you again!"

            Hands gently pried her away. It was Sir Blastus. The gummi said to her in his French accent,

            "Non, ma amie."

            Tavi turned to Cubbi as Plucki and Gumlittle approached. Blastus kept her back and kept his hands on her shoulder, supportably.

            'Sir Cubbi!"

            Plucki's heart felt heavy in his chest. Granted, he had been born after Emi was trapped but the events of her were still quite plain while he was growing up. Whenever a child mentioned her name, the entire room fell silent a moment before an adult would snap,

            "Never say that name!"

            Plucki remembered once when he'd been a mere six year old, foolish. Blastus and Gumlittle were his playmates and they were always getting into mischief. He had asked about her and had been told to hush. Blastus and Gumlittle had joined in. The 'grandmother' of the city, Leilani had raised her voice for the first time and last time in her life. That had stunned them so that they never asked again but found out form the ancients who she was. One, an elder female named Anni, always burst out crying whenever she was mentioned. One day Plucki had asked her why. She had replied, 

            "Emi…was my niece. And she killed my only daughter, Naomi."

_Present_

            Plucki glanced down at the boy in his arms again. He had picked the boy up and started back towards the Glen. Perhaps they would take the boy to Gummadoon, he would be better protected there.

            Cubbi didn't say anything didn't move, but Plucki felt the boy's fur turn clammy and cold under his hands.

            He was scared.

            Plucki didn't blame him in the least, he didn't underestimate Emi. She was cold, ruthless. He just prayed that his youngest knight would survive.

            Cubbi felt alone and cold. He didn't know where he was, whether he was alive or dead. All he knew was that he was surrounded by terrible images, images that made him long to cry only to discover he had no tears, images that made him want to scream only to realize he had no voice and that he longed for anyone to comfort him.

            Emi hadn't killed him. A death by power was much too fast. She wanted her victims to suffer. As Cubbi lay there, trapped in a prison of his own mind, he realized what her plan was. She wanted to scare him to death.

            So she copied her memories and flung them into the child's mind.

            That was why he collapsed; over nine centuries of memories were suddenly forced into a mind used to eight years. Cubbi was petrified. The memories were like seeing a book played out, with Cubbi as the observer but still, they were so…cold.

            But the young knight realized that if he could remain calm he could very well earn a huge advantage if he had all her memories. Fear circulating through his blood, he let his thoughts seep deep into the well of dark and cold memories….


	5. Birth of the Hate

Chapter Five: Birth of the Hate

_920 Years Ago_

            "Hang on little sister." Anni helped her younger sister, Jenni, towards the Glen's clinic. Jenni was nine months pregnant and had gone into labor a few moments ago. Anni shifted her sibling's arm over her shoulder. 

            Anni was a light pink gummi with dark almost red hair. She often wore her hair in a low ponytail or just let it flow loose. She was quite popular among the glen for her fantastic hair and clothing designs. She and her mate, as gummies preferred to call their partners, had yet to have any cubs.

            "I'm trying, Anni." The girl groaned, pushing her aqua blue hair behind her shoulders. She was only twenty-two. She was of a light aqua blue shade, with a lighter colored shade of hair that fell to her backside. She usually kept it in a ponytail but right now it was loose. 

            Her mate had been in Ursalia. He promised to hurry back if he got word she went into labor. Her mate's name was Darini and he was a tall gummi of a light orange shade.  They had met two years ago. 

            "Hurry! Hurry!"

            The next thing Jenni knew she was looking up at her mate.

            "Darini…what happened?"

            Her mate grinned. "You passed out. We don't know why. But our daughter's fine. Emi's fine."

            The healer, Emili, smiled but inwardly she was baffled. She had never seen a birth like that. Never before had a mother simply passed out as Jenni had done. Blood loss was not the reason. It was the pain. But there was no reason for the pain. It was if the child had been trying to cause her agony.

_5 Years Later_

            "I wanna go!"

            "For the last time no!" Jenni's patience was thin.

            "Daddy goes."

            Jenni's eyes brimmed with tears. Darini had been killed protecting the human castle. Her daughter did not understand. She knelt down.

            "Baby, I want you to listen to Mommy." Emi nodded. "Daddy was protecting our human friends. But something happened and now Daddy can't come home."

            "Where is Daddy?"

            "He's with my mother."

            "But I _never_ see Grandma!"

            "I know baby."

            Jenni rose when she was called over by her younger sister, Sandi. Telling her daughter to behave for the other adults, she left.

            Emi was confused but mostly angry. Humans killed her father. Why? Why? Why did they even help them? They didn't deserve it! She ran into the library and up to the Great Book. It was open as always. She began to flip through the pages but most of the words she couldn't understand. She could read a bit but her skills were very limited. 

            "Emi!"

            Turning, the girl saw her aunt Anni. The older gummi walked over and picked her niece up.

            "You know better."

            "I can look if I want. When I get older I wanna do magic."

            "Emi, only certain gummies can do magic. You may not be one of them."

            "I can try!"

            "Of course!" Anni smiled. "But don't get your heart set on one thing."

            "Auntie Anni, do you love me?"

            "Of course, little one. You're my niece but I think of you as a daughter."

            Emi smiled. She would always be first in her aunt's heart.

_15 Years Later_

            Emi growled as she watched her cousin Naomi dance. Her cousin was perfect; it made Emi sick. The adults adored her. The girl looked very much like her mother, but her hair was lighter. Emi had adored her aunt but after Naomi was born Emi became second-class. 

            Emi was constantly attempting magic but her control was not powerful enough. The others told her it was because her heart was still twisted by hate. She hated humans with a passion. In fact, she was constantly in trouble for attacking any that dared come near her. 

            "Hey Emi!"

            She turned and saw her cousin running to her,

            "What do you want?"

            "I wanted to know if you wanted to help me bake some cookies."

            "No! Why would I want to do that? You're already so perfect, do it yourself."

            Naomi was stunned, "I just thought maybe we could spend some time together…"

            "Is that all you think about? Did it ever occur to you that maybe people didn't _want_ to be with you?"

            Naomi narrowed her eyes. She didn't like being yelled at.

            "I'm your cousin…"

            "Don't remind me!"

            Naomi growled, "You are so cold!"

            She stormed off. Emi watched her, her heart pounding with anger at her cousin's accomplishments, the praise she received compared with the contempt she herself obtained. Emi drew her lip back in a snarl.

            "Cold? She thinks I'm cold? Oh no little Naomi I haven't even begun to cool yet."


	6. Power of Guilt

Chapter Six: Power of Guilt

            Sir Plucki entered his youngest knight's room in the Glen. He laid still, unmoving. Grammi was unwilling to let the knights take him. The only reason she was getting any sleep was because of some sleeping dust. 

            The knight pulled up a chair and sat down by the cub's bedside. He gently turned the child's head, hoping beyond hope for some reply, some reaction. He received neither. The cub lay silent, unmoving. 

            "Come on lad, don't you quit on me now."

            Plucki laid his wrist against the cub's forehead and once again found it clammy with sweat. He drenched a cloth in some warm water and wiped the sweat from the younger knight's forehead. Not even a twitch of reply.

            Plucki sighed out loud and cursed himself. How could he? If he had only…if he had…

            "So many what ifs."

            He knew that this was exactly what Emi wanted him to do…to blame himself. But as much as Plucki tried not to, he couldn't help it. Plucki loved that cub. Not just as a fellow knight but as a friend. Plucki wanted to be fair to Cubbi as he was a fully anointed knight but at the same time, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect the cub. 

            Plucki sighed. When he and the other two knights, Blastus and Gumlittle, had been cubs they always teased him that he would be a really annoying father with the way he worried and was so mature all the time. Plucki never married. He felt that it would be unfair to his mate with the way he had to leave most of the time. But he loved children. He was disappointed he could never have cubs of his own. And the children of Gummadoon kept their distance. They awed him like he was a god of some sort. The same was true of the other knights. But not Cubbi. Cubbi respected them but was not afraid to approach them. To Plucki, that cub was the closest to his own cub, as he would ever get. He loved him like his own.

            Guilt overwhelmed the knight again as he glanced at the small child. He was quiet, so eerily still. Plucki had grown to know Cubbi very well. The child was never still. He was always into something. Seeing him so uncannily still froze Plucki's heart.

            "Mon ami?"

            Turning, Plucki saw Blastus come in. Although they were fellow knights they were first of all friends. When they were younger, Plucki, Blastus and Gumlittle had been called the Troublesome Trio.

            "Yes, Blastus?"

            "Any change?"

            "No, none."

            Blastus sat down and said,

            "Gruffi says we can take Cubbi to Gummadoon. But they want to be near him."

            Plucki's eyes never left Cubbi. He stated simply,

            "I thought Grammi was against it."

            "Qui. But Gruffi convinced her that he needed protection."

            Plucki nodded. "Good. When did he say we should go?"

            "Tout-suite. That's why I came in here. To get you."

            Plucki nodded and gently lifted Cubbi into his arms. As before, he received no response from the child, not even a groan, which was a small reaction Plucki kept praying for. He never received it. 

            As the two adults walked out, Gruffi and a tired looking Grammi greeted them. They were coming. The others, as much as they wanted to come, they couldn't all abandon the Glen, especially with new friends who'd just moved in. Gusto was even coming over for a few days.

            The adults said nothing to each other and left in silence.

* * *

            A week passed with no change. Gruffi and Grammi stayed with Cubbi as long as they could. But eventually they too had to sleep and were put into a dust-induced sleep by Gummadoon's physicians. The dust would keep them out for at least a day and a half.

            In the meantime, Plucki stayed with the child. He had visited often when the Glen adults were with him. But now that he was alone with the cub, a surge of guilt overwhelmed him and he crumbled, face in his left palm. 

            "How could I have been so foolish?"

            Plucki had forgotten what it was like to be a child. When the war between Gummies and humans broke out, he'd forgotten how children managed to find hope in the dreariest circumstance. He'd forgotten that children were rash. Plucki growled. Rolling his hands into fists, he wished once again that he could turn time backward and undo what he'd done. 

            Plucki turned to the cub. He was as still as he been when Plucki laid him there a week ago. When the cub had not recovered in a few days, the chefs and physicians worked together and managed to fix a drink of nutrients that could be forced down the cub's throat to keep him alive. The process was tedious but no one uttered a complaint. 

            Plucki looked to Cubbi and put two fingers to the cub's throat to check for a heartbeat. He found one, slow but steady and firm. He took one of the child's hands in his own and found it limp, almost lifeless if not for the warmth of it. Rubbing it between his own two hands, the older knight stared down at the palm he held.

            The child's hand was so small when compared with his own. And fragile. Cubbi was smart and resourceful but he was physically much weaker and that's what frightened Plucki. He didn't know what Celina had done to him. None of the gummies knew. With Cubbi's present physical strength, he could very well be killed by it.

            Plucki raised his eyes to the child's face. Cubbi breathed deeply and normally. But he was silent otherwise. Plucki traced the cub's face with one of his fingers.

            "I'm sorry lad. Gum Above, if I could undo just one thing…"

            He paused unable to finish. He closed his eyes for a brief moment and then said,

            "Cubbi, forgive me."


	7. Evil Born

Chapter Seven: Evil Born

            Cubbi shuddered as he saw all these memories play out before him like plays. He was petrified. He wished he'd never gone out like that. It had been foolish and he knew it. He wished that…

            No, not that. He could use theses memories but he wanted nothing more at that moment than to just collapse into someone's arms and cry. The terror he was seeing was enough that had he woken at the that moment he would have willing shed tears in front of anyone, even the knights he honored so. 

            Cubbi didn't hate Plucki. He still honored him, still looked up to him. As much as Cubbi desired to be treated as an adult, and a true knight, at the moment, he wanted to be a child. He just wanted someone to tell him it would be all right. He was brave but he was a child. 

            But he had a feeling he had to see more, so he curled into a tight ball in a false illusion of security and waited…

_900 Years Ago_

            "What'd you want to talk about Emi?"

            Emi turned around and spat in her cousin's face. Naomi stared at her. It had been a week since Amiko Gummi had been found murdered outside the Glen. Emi had been emotionless. Now Emi smiled in a way that made Naomi's heart freeze.

            "I wanted to tell you that I hate you. Anni loved me until you came along with your perfect life. Your perfect persona, I was second-rate. Even my own mother cares for you more. I tried to use magic to escape. Do they let me? No! No!"

            She stormed closer to her cousin who backed up. 

            In a split second, Emi grabbed her cousin by her pink hair and yanked her to her.            "Who has the power now? Who's strong? Who?"

            Naomi tried to run but her cousin had a firm grip. Her eyes were seething.

            "You're one of those that purposely taunted me. Just like Amiko! She didn't let me try magic because she said I wasn't ready. Well, I took it by force."

            Naomi stared at her relative. Hate and evil stared back at her. Emi tightened her grip. Naomi began to tug hard at her hands but Emi yanked a few strands out and she swiftly stopped but began to shake.

            "You're the first, Naomi. Let's see what they say of me when they're the victims. Power, that's all I ever wanted and that's what I mean to take. From you, from the elders, from the humans!"

            She snarled and smiled at her cousin's weak attempts. The girl's eyes stared at her and she mouthed, "why?"

            Then Emi wrapped her hands around her cousin's neck and squeezed.

            "Scream Naomi, if you can."

            Cubbi felt his heart freeze. He fought the darkness that he knew was trying to claim him. He was petrified. What kind of demon was this girl? Her own cousin…and the youngest at that! And from Emi's memories, she knew that her aunt could have no more children. 

            Cubbi struggled to stay calm but that scene, Cubbi had read about a few murders but seeing that, first hand…

            Sir Plucki felt a pulse shoot through his fingers. Cubbi's heart rate had sprung up dramatically. He screamed for help, for their medics. As they rushed through and began to do all they could, Plucki felt his own heart stop.

            That heart rate was fast.

            Too fast…

            Much too fast…


	8. Saving Young Souls

Chapter Eight: Saving Young Souls

900 Years Ago 

            "Naomi!"

            Emi smiled and hid it with two hands over her face. Her aunt had just found the carcass of her daughter. Naomi's mouth was locked open in a silent scream. The other adults gathered around. Sandi's son, Scotti, ran forward. He was fifteen.

            "Naomi! No, she-"

            Anni broke down, sobbing as if her heart had broken. She pulled Naomi close to her chest, letting her tears rain down. No one could think of anything to say. They knew no matter how hard they tried; nothing could heal a mother's heart when they lost their child. It was ten times as worse for this mother; she could no longer give birth to children.

            Emi felt satisfied, seeing all this pain. They deserved it. She had not always felt such hatred or desire for vengeance and power. It had begun a year ago. She growled in mere remembrance of it.

*

            "Will you leave me alone?"

            Emi growled and whirled around to face their historian, Amiko. The green haired gummi was seething.

            "Emi, I said that love spells were dangerous. It could very well alter fate."

            "Fate doesn't exist."

            Amiko gasped,

            "It's that kind of talk that angers us all. I'm calmer than the others but-"

            "You want Fate to exist so you can explain everything that happens that has no reason."

            Her eyes lit up. 

            "You let my father leave to defend the humans' castle even though you knew he would be in danger."

            "We couldn't have stopped him Emi. Besides, it was his duty to defend the castle."

            "Duty? What do the humans give us in return?"

            "Emi…"

            "You killed my father! If you had…" she trailed off and then spat out,

            "You're all murderers!"

            She stormed off. Her eyes were seething. She been trying for years to bring the humans down or win vengeance for her father's death. Nothing. Finally, as she walked off, she decided if they didn't allow her to have power, she would take it by force. She would claim power he father never obtained. In his failure, she would succeed.

*

            Emi smiled as her aunt carried of her deceased cousin. She hated Naomi. The girl sided against her as all the others had done. Her mother had remarried. She was replacing her father. That filled Emi with even more hate, not just at her stepfather but also at her mother. Her mother as well as the others was trying to get her to stop sorcery. She refused. She had started out as trying to win in her father's name. But when she first felt that power flow from her fingertips, she was addicted. Every time she used it, she felt strength. Strength she desired. Her cousin had such an impact, such an influence. Emi wanted something that made her feel she had control. 

            She walked by the mourners and into the library. She spent a great deal of her time here. She had first caught her boyfriend cheating on her here. She had confronted him and he had replied he liked her but had found another. He claimed she was sweet but his heart had been lost to her little cousin, Naomi. She was broken hearted but then instead of using the pain to move on, she was overwhelmed by it. Hate overtook her. Now all that ran through her blood was hate. When she'd killed Amiko it had started. She had felt a twinge of regret but because she had swallowed the medallion, it gave her power. But also it had a price. It increased every spell she cast so much that it could harm gummies. But it also increased her hatred until it completely consumed her. The medallion was her power but it was also what had turned her evil. By the time it's power had worn off, she had killed so many and done so wrong that her soul was permanently tarnished. She was a slave to hate now. 

            The medallion had unleashed her deepest and darkest thoughts. There was good and evil in all. But when that medallion had entered her, she had been hateful. So hate erased any good she still possessed.

            She was a lost soul.

            She was ruthless because she lived to kill and conquer.

            Emi stared at her hands. Some of her cousin's blood had stained her hands. She wiped it on her skirt, without a second thought. She had rained her vengeance on one.

            "Who's next?"

            Cubbi's hand twitched a little bit. He felt someone holding it so he squeezed back, faintly. A voice penetrated the darkness,

            "Sir Cubbi?"

            Cubbi felt his body lift from the well of memories. He was scared. If Emi was overcome by hate, she had no conscience. She would kill and kill without a second thought. 

            Cubbi opened his eyes.

            His vision cleared. Sir Plucki was right by his side. Cubbi sat up slowly. He was shaking. He barely heard Sir Plucki's words. He just thought over all he'd seen and the memories he had yet to uncover. A hand fell on his shoulder.

            "Cubbi…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.'

            Cubbi stared at the older knight for a moment before he flung his arms around his neck and sobbed like a baby.


	9. First Real Battle

            Chapter Nine: First Real Battle

            "Buddi! Slow down!"

            Buddi slammed on his brakes and turned. Ursa and Gritty were catching up. Ursa grabbed his shoulder. 

            "Slow down. I don't want to lose track of you."

            Buddi pouted, "Ursa, I'm not a baby!"

            "But you're Emi's target."

            "I know, I know. But Cubbi…"

            Ursa smiled, "Buddi, we won't be able to do anything. Getting there any faster is just reckless."

            Buddi sighed deeply but saw the wisdom in her words. He slowed and fell in pace with her and Gritty. The two adults were grateful. As of late, Buddi'd become more and more rebellious. Grubbi assured them it was because he was a teenager, almost fifteen and the stage would pass. Ursa was glad of that. She was at her wits' end. And at now of all times.

            But she supposed that stages did not wait until battle was done with. It would have favored her astronomically if they did. But nothing ever came easy to her. Buddi was looking past her with scowl. Turning, she saw Ryo coming up.

            Buddi hissed, "Did he _have_ to come?"

            Ursa glared at him. "Buddi, Ryo is one of my best warriors. I expect you to respect him."

            "I don't have to like him."

            Ursa put her hands on her hips and glared down at him. "Buddi, he's a Barbic and as such he's part of your clan, your family."

            "I don't like him; he's a jerk."

            This time Gritty spoke out, "Enough Buddi." It was apparent that Gritty disapproved of the child's attitude but he was calm. Buddi had never seen Gritty lose his temper at someone younger than him. 

            Buddi crossed his arms, narrowed his eyes at the adult and then turned on his heels to storm off. Ursa stormed after him. She was angry.

            "Buddi Barbic, stop right there and look at me.

            Buddi did as he was told. Ursa's voice was stern.

            "Buddi, I know you and Ryo do not get along but he's older than you. I want you to respect him."

            "Why? He doesn't me. All he does is criticize me!"

            Ursa took a breath to calm her temper. "Buddi, I know. I know he's frustrating. I know that. But he's a good warrior and he has a true Barbic's heart."

            "Does that mean I don't?"

            "I never said that."

            "You never _didn't_ say it either."

            "Buddi," she grabbed the cub by his shoulders. "Buddi, he's hard on you to toughen you up. You're too soft. He does it for your good."

            "My good…why can't I decide for-"

            "Buddi! Enough is enough! I said respect him. That's all the reasoning you need!"

            Buddi stared at her. "Ursa, I respect you but sometimes I swear you can be such a stubborn jerk."

            He turned and ran ahead, leaving her stunned. She recovered swiftly and started after him but Gritty pulled her back.

            "Let me talk to him Ursa."

            She nodded and her friend ran after the cub. Ursa followed slowly with the rest of her team, Ryo, Mari, and Lundi. She felt a terrible desire to talk to Buddi herself but decided to let Gritty give it a try. Sometimes, it was a problem she just didn't understand.

* * *

            Igthorn stood over the hill that spread towards Dunywn. After weeks of planning and plotting he and his army were ready to attack. Lady bane was fixed in a different position to attack with her magic when it was so desired. 

            He smiled,

            "Queen Calla, get ready to hand over your throne."

            He turned to his ogres,

            "Attack!"

* * *

            Princess Cassandra let out a cry. Princess Marie tried to soothe her but to no avail. She and her father agreed to stay for a time. Princess Marie had fallen in love with Cassandra.

            "Oh ma petite chou, what is it?"

            'She's hungry Marie."

            The black haired girl looked up. Calla walked in and lifted her daughter into her arms. She slid down one side of her blouse and began to feed the infant. Marie smiled.

            "She's so cute, Calla."

            Calla smiled and stroked the infant's mass of brown hair. "Thanks. She's my angel."

            Marie smiled and watched the small girl. Calla took a breath,

            "Marie…"

            "Qui?"

            "Cavin and I didn't just ask you and your father here to help us out these first few days." She removed the baby from her breast and she spoke and gently lifted her to her shoulder. She patted the girl's back and then cradling the baby in one arm fixed her blouse back up with the other. Marie was staring at her. Calla smiled at her daughter and then said,

            "If something happens to me and Cavin…will you raise my daughter for me?"

            "I…" Marie was stunned. If she had expected something, it sure wasn't that. "I…I…"

            "You don't have to decide now, Marie." The blond haired girl assured her. "If you need to think abo-"

            "I'll do it."

            "Really?"

            "I'll do it, Calla. I love this girl. She's such a darling."

            Calla smiled. As she began to say something else, Sir Tuxford stuck his head in,

            "Your Highness, we're under attack!"

            Calla leapt up at immediate attention. Tuxford added,

            "The King is already helping organize a defense."

            Calla ran to the window. 

            "Oh heavens' sake no…"

            There were too many.

            "I have to help!"

            Cassandra let out a cry at her mother's shrill voice.

            "Cassandra…"

            Marie stood, "I'll protect her Calla." She held out her arms. "Give her to me."

            Calla looked at her baby, reluctant to leave her during a time of battle. But she had to help protect her kingdom. With trembling hands, she placed her most precious possession, her only child, in Marie's arms. She kissed Cassandra's head softly and whispered,

            "Mommy'll be back soon, angel face."

            Then she ran off. Marie tightened her grip around the small Princess and held her close to her chest, as protective as an aunt would be.

* * *

            "Buddi! Get back here!"

            The cub turned and was met with Gritty, not the adult he expected. He pouted and sat down by a tree.

            "What?"

            The adult sat on his knees. 

            "Buddi, you know better than what you just did. You know you're supposed to respect those older than you."

            "Why? I should respect those that deserve it. You and Ursa deserve it. Ryo doesn't."

            "Buddi, that's not the point. You should respect Ryo because he's older than you and has seen more."

            Buddi sighed, "I know…I know. But it's hard…he irritates the crap out of me."

            Gritty smiled, "I know partner. But he's hard on the outside, like most of us. He never softened like Ursa and I did. But he's loyal to the bone deep down. One day, you'll see."

            Buddi sighed, "I guess…"

            Gritty pulled him up. "Now, I think you owe Ursa an apology. Angry or not, you don't take it out on her."

            Buddi nodded. But before he could start back, he heard a clashing sound. He turned to Gritty who had his ears perked up.

            "Gritty?"

            "Battle."

* * *

            Marie stepped further back into the darkest and most secure section of the royal chamber. The baby in her arms stirred but didn't awake from her deep slumber. Marie stroked the infant's brown hair. 

            A loud banging made Marie's heart pound. The small baby let out a piercing cry. Marie stole a glance outside. Igthorn's troops were slowly but assuredly being forced back. King Jean-Claude's knights were aiding Dunwyn's. The duke had not anticipated the troops of another kingdom. 

            But some of his troops had made their way into the castle. 

            The door was crashed inward.

* * *

            Buddi ran to see. He'd never seen a real battle. He'd heard the battles when Barbic woods fell but he had never been able to see much. Now for once, a feeling made him run towards the battle.

            "Rushing in again, little one?"

            Buddi whirled around.

            "Emi!"

            The black gummi smiled. In a split second, she morphed in her Celina persona. Rising up to a good eight feet, her hair extended to become long enough to pile onto the ground. She had on a slim black form fitting dress. She flexed her fingers and long claw like nails emerged.

            "I've been having fun, Buddi. Don't you think if I so desired that I could have wiped you and Sunni out with a thought now that I'm free?"

            Buddi narrowed his eyes. He wished desperately that he hadn't run from Gritty. Although he knew the adult most likely would be as helpless against Emi as he was, it would have made him feel safer. But the child took a deep breath and spoke,

            "If you could, why didn't you?"

            She smiled. "Because I like to see people suffer. Their fear is music to my ears."

            She swung her hand and blood sprayed from the cub's shoulder as he collapsed to the ground, moaning with pain. He turned as Celina's clawed hand came down.

            Blood poured over the ground.

* * *

            Marie clutched the infant to her chest protectively as Lady Bane walked into the castle.

            "Honestly, if you want anything done right, you have to do it yourself."

            She noted Marie in the corner.

            "Hello my dear. Now why don't you spare yourself some pain and hand over the Princess?"

            "Never!"

            Marie's eyes burned. As Lady bane drew closer, Marie didn't want to imagine what agonizes she had planned for the innocent girl. When the sorceress knelt down to snatch the browned haired baby, Marie did something she had never done before or even realized she had the nerve to do.

            She drew back her fist and punched.

            The sorceress, stunned, wiped the blood from her lip and then stared at the French princess. 

            Marie was shaking, trembling with rage and had her fist drawn back. 

            Lady Bane smiled. The jewel on her headdress lit up and Marie found herself becoming frozen, unable to move. She tightened her grip on the tiny Princess. Before she lost all control, the girl locked her muscles.

            Lady bane smiled at the girl's persistence. She calmly pried off the princess' hands and lifted the heir of Dunywn into her arms. She walked off calmly before releasing her hold on Marie.

            The girl tumbled to her knees. Then leaping up, she tore after the sorceress, screaming,

            "Give her back!"

* * *

            Buddi looked at his hands. They were rusty red; his tan fur turned the color of brown-red with blood. Pain was shooting through his whole body but mainly from his side. Celina had impaled him, although not critically. The pain would keep his physical means of attack down immensely. The child had attempted to scream for help several times. Every time he felt he could, Celina either slashed his back or his lungs screamed in pain.

            "Hurts doesn't it?"

            Buddi made no reply to this demon. He turned his face and glared at her defiantly. Blood was rushing down his body but he fought his way to his feet. If he was going to die, he would die looking her in the face.

            The sorceress drew back her arm.

            Buddi closed his eyes. But he never felt the pain.

            Because it never hit him. He felt blood splash his face. He opened his eyes.

            Celina's eyes were bulged wide with pain. She stared at the spear that went straight through her body. Choosing to bide her time, she vanished. Buddi looked at his savoir.

            Five holes left by Celina's claws were oozing blood, right in the center of his chest and the gummi fell to the floor, unable to stand anymore. Buddi rushed to their side and said with tears streaming from his eyes,

            "Ryo…"


	10. Final Draw

Chapter Ten: Final Draw 

            "Ryo…"

            The adult Barbic opened his eyes painfully and saw the cub sitting over him, tears streaming down his face. He chuckled. Even though the five wounds in his chest should have killed him immediately, he was still alive. It must have missed his heart directly and even though one lung was collapsed, the other still allowed him to breathe, although it was with great pain. 

            "Silly cub, even now you're silly and sentimental."

            "Why did you save me?" Buddi's voice broke and it was evident he was very close to breaking down completely. "I thought you hated me."

            Ryo laughed again. "I could never hate you, Buddi. You're different; you're even weak at times. In fact a lot of the time you are. But you're young still. This battle's hardened you."

            Buddi stared at him. Ryo smiled and fought his way into a sitting position. He would _not_ die lying down like a gutless weasel. He shoved Buddi away when he tried to help him.

            "I'm perfectly capable of doing this."

            He went on. "Your eyes are older. This whole battle with Celina has made you mature so much. Think about it Buddi. Less than a year ago, would you have dared to enter a battle?"

            Buddi shook his head. Ryo grabbed the cub's hands. Buddi had been trying to suppress his wounds. Now the adult shoved them off. He looked the cub in his eyes.

            "Buddi, I saved you because you're part of my family. All the Barbics are. We're a unit. Listen to them. They try to help you. That's what I was trying to do. It's what I tried to do. The rest is up to you."

            "The rest…Ryo, don't die. Please!"

            "Buddi, a Barbic's raised to deal with death. It's what comes with battle. Don't cry. If you're gonna become a warrior, you can't break down every time someone dies."

            "But I'm not a warrior! I'm just fourteen!"

            "True you're not a fully-fledged warrior but you're nearing it."

            "But-"

            "Buddi, you can't just let Celina do what she wishes and deal with her when she comes to you. You're playing defensive that way."

            "But…I don't know what else to do."

            "Go to her."

            "But…"

            "Buddi! She'll keep coming and coming, you have to stop her now!"

            Tears ran down the child's face and his voice came out broken,

            "I…I don't know how."

            Ryo gave him a rare non-sarcastic smile. Although now that the cub ran over the past, perhaps it was not so rare.

            "Don't give me that. You do. I saw it in your eyes several times."

            "Ryo…no please…"

            The adult smiled and then slowly closed his eyes. He stopped breathing shortly after. Buddi knew he couldn't save him. There was too much damage. It had been a mere miracle that he'd stayed with him as long as he had. The cub laid down beside the body and cried; wishing whole heartedly that someone would just ram a sword through his heart. If he'd listened to Ursa, Ryo wouldn't have had to save him and Ryo would still be alive. If he hadn't have run from the group. If…

            That was how Ursa and Gritty found him.

* * *

            Cubbi felt ashamed but for once he didn't care. Plucki had made no reaction to his crying, no scolding, nothing. Rather he had just comforted him as best he could until Grammi and Gruffi showed up. A day or so had passed since then but the fear was still very real.

            Sunni had come to see him every day. Cubbi had been unable to tell anyone what he'd seen or even why he'd passed into a coma. He tried to desperately but he couldn't…he just couldn't…not yet.

* * *

            Ursa and Gritty had planned on going straight to Gummadoon but given Ryo's death, they stopped in Gummi Glen. They were hurt themselves but they didn't cry. They had known there was a chance they would lose one of their own. It was painful; it stung but it couldn't be altered. Bonni had been very sympathetic and had asked,

            "What can I do to help?"

            Ursa's reply had been instantaneous. "Try to calm Buddi down."

            She'd been trying for two days with no such success. The child had been bad when Missy was killed but he was ten times worse here. He wasn't eating at all. She knew the little bit of sleep he did manage to get in was disturbed. 

            Ursa and Gritty wisely decided to not make Buddi see the cremation. They knew it would just upset him more. From what they could tell, he somehow blamed himself for the whole incident. As he had with Missy only it was worse this time around. Ursa finally excused herself after the ceremony to talk to the child.

            She found him by himself in one of the Glen's now scarce spare rooms. 

            "Buddi?"

            The cub looked at her with bloodshot eyes. She pulled him up and said,

            "Now what did I tell you when Missy died?"

            "That it wasn't my fault." He replied automatically. Ursa raised her left eyebrow.

            "Well…"

            "But this time's different!"

            He took a breath and Ursa said gently, "How's it different, Buddi?"

            "If I hadn't…"

            Ursa finally saw that reason was not about to get through this cub's stubborn head. She forced her face to harden despite how much her instincts told her to soften it. She turned her voice cold, the same tone she used when Buddi had disobeyed her.

            "You're right. If you hadn't run off and tried to act like a Barbic by seeing your enemy, if you hadn't tried to face things on your own, if you hadn't run into Celina…yep, it's your fault."

            Buddi screamed, voice breaking, "How was I to know she'd be there?"

            Ursa smiled, "Very good."

            Buddi pouted, "reverse psychology."

            Ursa lifted Buddi's head up, "Buddi, it wasn't your fault. You shouldn't have run off but it was a mistake that should have minor. You couldn't have known that it could escalate like it did. You can't change that! What you can do is try and do what you can to make sure his death wasn't in vain."

            Buddi looked at her and nodded. She smiled and said,

            "Cubbi and the others are coming back today. The knights are coming with them. If Celina attacks, we'll need all the warriors we can get."

            Buddi nodded, "I'm glad Cubbi's alright. Do they know why he woke up yet?"

            Ursa shook her head, "Not yet. He won't tell them anything."

            Buddi looked at her, "why not?"

            Ursa shrugged, "My guess is he's still scared." She chuckled, "remember when you fell out of the tree when you were five? I couldn't get you to talk about it for a week. When Missy died, you wouldn't mention it for almost three weeks. My guess is that he saw something horrendous and won't want to talk about it for a few weeks. Give him time."

            Buddi nodded. "Ursa?"

            "Yes?"

            "How do you know all this stuff?"

            "Time." She looked at Buddi. "Time is a cold teacher. It's very blunt, very direct and has no sympathy." Ursa stood and gestured for Buddi to follow her. "But Time is the best teacher I ever had. Some things you can be told, some you can only be prepared for and some you simply have to experience."

            As Buddi followed her out, she seemed so wise, so old. He didn't know why. For the first time he seemed to actually understand how much she must have endured to become who she was. He didn't know if he was that strong. He prayed he was.

            "Buddi!"

            He looked up and smiled, "Hey Sunni."

            She hugged him, not as passionately as she would have liked to but Ursa was present. Still as gentle as she was…

            "OW! Pain, Sunni, pain!"

            She released him almost instantaneously, saying, "Sorry! Sorry!"

            Buddi winced but gave her a painful smile, "That's alright. It's not your fault."

            Ursa smiled at him. A few months ago, he would have revealed more discomfort. He was toughening. He pulled from Sunni and followed Ursa into the Main Hall.

            Cubbi had remained with Grammi almost continuously since he'd woken up. He was silent, unmoving almost. But his eyes were empty, frightened, and matured. He'd obviously seen much. The playfulness had fled his eyes.

* * *

            "But Your Highness…Your Majesty…"

            The two royals' glares froze Sir Tuxford's words cold. He even backed away bit. Cavin and Calla each mounted their horses. Calla spoke, her voice determined and firm,

            "Keep guard Tuxford. Cavin and I are going to get our daughter back!"

            "Wait!"

            The two turned and Marie ran out, her hair pulled back and she had put on her riding outfit. One of her servants pulled up a black horse and she leapt onto its back.

            "I'm coming too!"

            Cavin and Calla merely nodded and the three galloped out of Dunywn towards Lady Bane's castle.

* * *

            Sunni and Buddi stood side by side in one of the glen's forgotten halls. They were talking. 

            "He hasn't said anything?"

            Sunni shook her head, tears in her eyes. "I miss my 'little brother.' He's so different!"

            Buddi pulled her close to his chest. She laid her head against his torso and felt him wrap his arms around her shoulders. She closed her eyes,

            'Buddi…"

            "Sunni?"

            She looked up at him, her cheek still pressed firmly against his chest. He was a little taller than her, she noted. It was a trait she had not noticed before. His broader shoulders had been noticeable from the moment they met but she never noticed he was a little taller than she was. 

            This actually surprised her as Buddi had commented a few times that he would probably always be the shortest Barbic as his mother had been short, only reaching Ursa's shoulder at full height. But then, Glens were naturally short so the fact that Buddi was only a little taller was not so unusual. 

            She was gratefully he was a little older. She could lay against him easier that way. It was comforting to feel his arms. They were strong, despite how he said they weren't strong enough. It was enough for her to feel secure.

            "Buddi, will Cubbi be okay?"

            Buddi considered his answer, "I think so. He's probably scared. Give him time."

            Sunni sighed, Buddi continued, "I mean it. When I fell out of a tree when I was five, I fell about fifty feet. How I survived is beyond me but after that I didn't even want to think about it. Cubbi's probably been through much worse."

            Sunni nodded, "Emi…how evil is she?"

            Buddi shrugged.

            "I'll let you be the judge," a cold voice called from behind them. When the two whirled to face their opponent, Emi snatched the two by their necks as she reached through the mirror behind them. She laughed,

"Enough playing around. Let's end this!"

Buddi started to scream, as did Sunni. They knew she'd kill them; that had always been her goal. They heard rushing feet.

            Ursa and Grammi came around the corner at their cubs' screams.

            "BUDDI!"

            "SUNNI!"

            The two ran for them. Emi drew the two cubs through the glass. But as Grammi and Ursa tried to follow, they met the hard surface. Emi met their eyes and held Buddi and Sunni in the crock of each arm.

            "I like suffering. I love to see you squirm. I'll give you until sunrise to save these cubs. Go on and try."

            That said she vanished taking Buddi and Sunni with her. Ursa stood there a moment before falling to her knees and slamming her fist against the glass as Grammi collapsed crying.

            "Sunni…"

            Ursa looked at Grammi and then at the cold mirror. She slammed the glass again and it cracked.

            "Buddi…"

END OF PART 2

CONCLUDED IN PART 3 


End file.
